


Богом проклятые

by Klea_Strix



Category: The Prophecy (Movies), Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вспоминать тех, кого любил и потерял, еще тяжелее, чем вовсе не иметь воспоминаний.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Богом проклятые

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



Память — такая странная штука. Несколько сот лет я не помнил ничего. На сегодняшний день я могу сказать, что был прав, когда говорил, что порой забвение лучше. Убив тебя в первый раз, я предпочел все забыть. Убив во второй и на этот раз окончательно — я все вспомнил. И это хуже Ада.

Граф Владислав Дракула. Может быть, ты был Злом. Хотя нет, я знаю это наверняка, я это чувствовал. Но зато ты не лгал мне, не лгал никогда…

Ты вернул мне мою память, мою жизнь, но нужна ли она мне теперь? Сотни лет ты нес за нас двоих груз нашего прошлого. Ты единственный помнил обо мне, ты единственный называл меня по имени, которое я предпочел забыть. 

_«Я жить хочу, Гэбриэл»._  Да, я знал это. Я всегда это знал. С твоей кровью, которая попала в мое горло, я почувствовал вкус твоей жизни. Она не была сладкой, но она была острой, живой. Ты сражался за себя и за свой народ, и даже смерть не смогла изменить тебя. Я помню, как в последнем нашем сражении против турков ты потерял палец, хотя мог лишиться и жизни. После сражения ты отдал мне перстень, чтобы я всегда помнил о тебе.

А я забыл. Забыл твои горячие руки на моих плечах, сухие губы, прикасающиеся к моей щеке, и ту бурю чувств, которую испытывал, глядя на твое смертное тело. Мы были больше, чем друзья, партнеры или братья по оружию. Мы были продолжением друг друга, но ты, всей своей человеческой душой, понимал меня лучше, чем я сам. Проклятым был не ты, а я. Это такая обуза быть левой рукой Господа, сражаться на протяжении тысячелетий и не иметь возможности обрести покой. Ты был рядом, когда я начал сомневаться в своем предназначении, успокаивал меня, когда кошмарные сцены военного прошлого давали о себе знать. Я поистаскался на этих бесконечных войнах. Мои крылья были сломаны, а несуществующая душа обливалась кровью. В твоих объятиях я нашел кратковременную передышку.

Но Бог ревнив и не любит конкуренции. Он даже не заставил меня выбирать между вами, сделав все, чтобы лишить меня возможности сопротивляться. Меч в живот, и выбора не осталось у тебя.  _«Мы оба принимаем участие в одной и той же игре»._ Ты прав, и я даже знаю, как она называется – Промысел божий. Пусть смертные думают, что твое существование дело рук Дьявола, но я знаю, что за всем стоит только Он, Создатель всего сущего. Он не мог проклясть меня за отступничество, ведь у ангелов нет души. Зато он всласть поигрался нами обоими, нашими судьбами и судьбами окружающих нас людей. Иногда я начинаю понимать, что чувствовал Люцифер, когда решил — лучше править в Аду, чем прислуживать на небе. Епископ говорит, что моя вера проходит испытание. Но хватит ли ее? Я не уверен. Я обижен на моего Бога, я зол на людей, и еще больше на себя. Я не знаю прощения, я не знаком с милосердием, я лишь Карающая Длань. Что же, так тому и быть. Скоро на небесах начнется новый виток войны, и я не позволю больше себя использовать. Ты пытался сбежать, но тебе не удалось. Но одна твоя мечта исполнится: ты будешь жить вечно, мой друг. Жить во мне.


End file.
